


The Great Kitten Rescue!

by scarlettmelody



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Steve has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't help it, he's got a soft spot for little helpless things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Kitten Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Steve and the Great Kitten Rescue! Just a short drabble I wrote for imaginesteverogerss on tumblr.

He thought it was a rat at first, a small lump of fur shivering miserably in the corner of the stairwell, until it made a tiny mewing noise at him as he passed. 

“Oh you poor little thing.” Steve said, shrugging off his coat and scooping up the coal black kitten, wrapping it in his coat and trudging the rest of the way up the stairs. 

“Hey Stevie how was–” Bucky stopped up short when he saw him, “Whatcha got there?” 

“This cat was in the stairwell, Buck… Couldn’t let her die.”

Bucky heated up a little bit of milk on the stove and squeezed drops into her mouth from a rag. 

“You namin’ her?” He asked, right after she sank her tiny teeth into his thumb.

“Yeah. Her name’s Sarah.” Steve muttered, not looking up. 

Bucky’s gaze softened and he nodded, brushing over her head.

Steve did that. Rescued kittens. They never kept them long, money was too tight, but Bucky loved watching the way Steve’s face lit up whenever he’d watch them play.

Almost eighty years later, Steve came out of the elevator on the floor of the Tower he and Bucky shared, cradling a small kitten in one hand, a bag of supplies in the other. The other two cats he’d adopted the year before crowded around him, purring and butting at his legs.

“Hey Buck…” He called. “So I found this cat…”


End file.
